


Puzzle solvers

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Other, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally felt like drawing again, and couldn't help but add a little rhyme to it. Because a picture may be worth a thousand words, but rhymes ... rhymes can add a little something to <i>anything</i>.</p><p>(Also, of course I don't own the original picture; it was a screenshot.)</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.</p></blockquote>





	Puzzle solvers

  


_A boy who runs with werewolves and a man who has a gun_  
 _Puzzle solvers, pattern finders, father and a son_  
 _They will find out Why and How and When and Where and Who_  
 _Step aside and watch them solve it; this is what they_ do 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally felt like drawing again, and couldn't help but add a little rhyme to it. Because a picture may be worth a thousand words, but rhymes ... rhymes can add a little something to _anything_.
> 
> (Also, of course I don't own the original picture; it was a screenshot.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.


End file.
